at first it was love
by Hollyoakspage fanfics
Summary: this fanfic explore the life of sienna blake from birth until (well wait and see what happens to sienna does she die or does she survive enjoy :)
1. whats this fanfic about?

**this fanfic will explore the life of sienna blake when sienna and her twin brother mark were split and then how sienna grew up with only her dad and then one day she wants to break the rules and her dad gets very angry and sienna has never seen him this way before dodger and his dad come to the house that sienna an patrick live in but sienna and dodger are unaware that they are twins they passionately kiss and things carry on from there soon sienna is locked away in the basement for 9 months whilst she is pregnant the baby is put up for adoption and sienna names her sophie just before the baby gets taken away from her and patrick tells her the baby is dead she lives her life wanting to grieve for her daughter but patrick tells her that she can't she finds out that her little girl is alive and is on a mission to find her **

**twists and turns through out the story will dodger and sienna recognise each other she they re meet and find out they are twins and will sienna find her daughter before its to late **

_**all fanfics are different so whatever happens may change in another fanfic i have made parts up even somethings that we saw on our screens **_

_**hope you enjoy :)**_


	2. Chapter 1

it was early in the morning around 4 am when anna was woken up by pains she had gone into labour and was screaming for patrick to wake up

"PATRICK WAKE UP"

"what is it"

"the babies there coming"

"i'll phone the ambulance"

**2 hours later the babies had arrived the 2 adorable twins that patrick and anna had named sienna and mark were laying in there cribs fast asleep the twins were born at home and they were healthy enough to stay at home patrick adored sienna he had always wanted a daughter **

it was a week later and patrick was drifting away from mark he seemed as if he like sienna but mark he wasn't so sure about anna had to get out of the place she didn't love patrick he was a controlling horrible husband and she wanted to get away

so the day came when she had enough courage to run away from her controlling husband but she could only take mark with her patrick was with sienna everyday he wouldn't let her go so she had to leave her with patrick

she ran as far away as she could until she came to a small village that was named hollyoaks a kind man named dirk invited anna and the baby inside

a year later and anna dirk and the baby who was now called dodger savage were all happy dirk had adopted dodger and loved him as his own

**meanwhile at home sienna had just turned 1 and had spent 2 nights in the basement already because she wouldn't stop crying but patrick still loved his daughter and wanted her to be good little girl and always listen to him he was so angry with anna and he wanted her to come home he didn't know where she went but he knew one day he would find her again**


	3. Chapter 2

**sienna blake was now 5 years old her dad had told her that her mum never wanted her and that she only wanted her twin brother mark siennas life was partly a lie really her mum loved her lots but didn't have a chance to take her and she had to get out with only mark sienna would do anything to live the same life as dodger be with her mum and a caring dad dodger also had a sister called liberty and a brother called will sienna lived alone with only her dad she had suffered long nights down in the basement she was a 5 year old girl she couldn't be perfect all the time even though thats what patrick really wanted her to be **

"sienna your tea is on the table"

"coming daddy" the young girl called as she skipped down the stairs

on the table lay a neatly set out roast dinner with a cup of water next to it sienna climbed on her chair and began to eat

"sienna i'll be back in a minute"

"ok"

sienna was thirsty so she jumped off her chair and reached up for her cup she took a sip and climbed back on the her chair she couldn't quite keep her balance so she grabbed on to the table cloth and then her dinner went every where her plate smashed and her water spilt

"SIENNA" patrick shouted and stormed in

"I'm sorry daddy"

"go get changed and tonight your spending the night in the basement"

sienna ran up the stairs and took off her white summers dress and put on her warm purple pyjamas because sienna knew how cold it could get down in the basement she'd spent restless nights down there many times before she was 5 years old she didn't understand properly it was only an accident but she still had to face the horrible consequences

"sienna"

"I'm here daddy"

sienna stood behind her dad very shaken up

patrick took sienna buy the arm and took her down to the basement

he walked out and slammed the door behind him

"I'm sorry daddy" sienna whispered to herself

she climbed up on to the bed she wrapped herself up in the neatly set out blankets on the bed that night was going to be a long night and a cold night for sienna

sienna couldn't sleep so she sat there in the dark talking to herself her dad had made her mad she talks to herself because she doesn't feel alone when she speaks to herself

"I'm sorry daddy"

"i didn't mean it"

"it was an accident"

"I'm really cold daddy"

and then she fell asleep

sienna woke up to her dad stroking her hair and telling her he was sorry she got out of bed and went up to her bedroom sienna knew her dad didn't mean it when he told her he was sorry he never meant it she still had many more nights to come in that basement


	4. Chapter 3

**sienna was now 14 she had just moved to an ordinary and had maybe a little crush on dodger savage the boy that sat a few seats behind her she had made a new friend called sophie**

**dodger had never noticed her until that one day she decided she was going to break some rules ones she would probably regret in the future and ones her dad would lock her up in the basement for**

**sienna walked out of her room looking like a completely different person she was wearing make up her skirt was above her knee her shirt was untucked her hair was down and curled she had her top button undone and her tie messed up **

**usually she was make up free her skirt bellow her knees her shirt tucked in her hair was in a pony tail her top button was done up and she would usually have a straight tie **

"sienna go sort yourself out you will not turn up looking like that at school"

"i will"

"sienna don't you dare talk to me like that again"

"i can do what i like I'm not a baby"

"SIENNA"

"what'

"a night in the basement or go to school in appropriate clothing and a face with no make up"

"neither"

"right thats it young lady your-"

but before patrick could finish his sentence sienna had walked out of the door and was on her way to school

sienna entered the school gates all eyes on her she had never looked like this before but sienna started to like this new look of hers

"hey sienna" dodger said to sienna

"hey dodge can i sit next to you in english"

"sure"

sienna was so happy dodger had noticed her and she would finally have her first boyfriend well she hoped she would anyway

it came to english sienna and dodger were chatting away all lesson

"i think my dad is coming to do some work on your place soon"

"yeah he is are you gonna come too"

"well if you want me to"

"i would love it"

a few weeks had past and the knock at the door got sienna dancing around the house

"come in" patrick said to dirk and dodger

sienna and dodger went up the stairs and into sienna big bedroom they sat on the bed and then dodger lean into kiss sienna they kissed and then things lead on from there

as dodger put his t-shirt back on and sienna put her dress back on dirk had just called dodger

"dodger come on were going"

"why"

"it doesn't matter"

"sienna come here now"

"I'm here"

"your going back to private school"

"but why"

"because i don't want you near that boy again"

"oh ok"


	5. Chapter 4

**it had been a few weeks since sienna had seen dodger she had to go back to private school now she missed her best friend Sophie**

"SIENNA GET DOWN HERE NOW"

"coming dad"

"YOU SLEPT WITH THAT BOY DIDNT YOU?"

"d...dad how do you know"

"well don't be stupid you wrote it all down in that silly diary of yours i think your a bit old for it now anyway"

"dad why did you read it thats private"

"that boy was a mistake you will never see him again"

"ok dad"

**an entry from sienna diary**

**today at school dodger started talking to me I'm so glad he has noticed me he is like really fit and i can't wait until he comes over**

* * *

><p><strong>dodger and his dad came over to today we kissed and slept together it wasn't meant to happen but well it just did and guess what he has a six pack i think I'm aloud to call him my boyfriend i hope i can anyway it was love at first sight but I'm just so upset that i have to go back to private school i don't know why I'm not aloud a boyfriend but dad knew it would happen one day anyway!<strong>

* * *

><p>"SIENNA DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHERE IM COMING FROM YOU ARE A YOUNG GIRL"<p>

"yes dad i understand it won't happen again"

"NO IT WONT"

"dad"

"WHAT SIENNA"

"it doesn't matter"

"I SUGGEST YOU TELL ME NOW"

"d...dad i..think ...i ...m ... pre...gnan..t"

"WHAT IS THIS THAT BOYS FAULT"

"its both of our fault dad"

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE SIENNA YOU ARE STAYING IN THE BASEMENT UNTIL THE BABY IS BORN"

"dad i can't'

"YOU YOUNG LADY WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD"

"ok"

sienna got a suit case full of clothes and some things to do she got her favourite teddy the one she wanted to give to the baby when it was born

"i'll be down in the morning to give you some food and don't think you'll get away with this"

"ok dad"


	6. Chapter 5

**sienna had spent nearly 9 months in the basement**

sienna lay on the bed her hand on her big belly soon her baby would be born and she would have someone with her she wouldn't feel alone anymore

"sienna here is your breakfast"

"thanks dad"

"ow"

"sienna what is it is it the baby"

"dad"

**and an hour later the baby had arrived **

sienna cradled the little girl in her arms

"I'm going to call you sophie"

sienna named the little baby sophie after her best friend who she hadn't seen for ages but she knew they would always be best friends so to remember her friend she named her baby after her

"sienna let me take her upstairs get her checked out by the doctors"

"ok dad but can i have her back after"

patrick walked up the stairs and had baby sophie in his arms he knew a woman that had always wanted a baby he rang her up and she came to the house quickly

"would you like my daughters baby she is far to young to be a mother and has agreed to let you take her on sienna named her sophie but you can change her name if you like

"thankyou I'm going to name her nico"

and the lady wondered out of the door

patrick walked back into the basement

"dad where is sophie"

"sienna im so sorry she didn't make it"

"dad no she was perfect and healthy"

"sienna she stopped breathing I'm so sorry she's gone but you have got to get on with your life forget about sophie"

"dad you can't tell me just to forget about her"

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD SIENNA"

"ok i will forget about her"

**years later dodger had found the birth certificate which said his name was mark blake and he wanted to find his real dad patrick blake**

"sienna come on we're going to meet your brother he has been looking for us"

"ok dad I'm coming" 25 year old sienna said as she grieved for her baby daughter she lost 11 years ago she wiped her tears and walked out of her bedroom

they got in the care and drove to the meeting place

"dad"

"mark"

"and you are"

"sienna your twin sister"

"i recognise you from somewhere I'm dodger but you can call me mark if you prefer"

"no you two have never met you don't know each other"

"dad we do we've met before"

"SIENNA I TOLD THAT YOU HAVENT SO YOU HAVENT"

"ok dad"

sienna listened to her dad she couldn't remember where she had seen her twin brother before but she knew she had seen him before soon afterwards sienna and patrick moved to hollyoaks everyday sienna still grieved for her baby always remembering that 2 minutes she held her for before she was taken away sienna still thought that her baby was alive maybe sophie was with loving foster parents that could care for her more than sienna could because she was only a 14 year old girl at the time and at least the baby didn't have to live with her controlling dad that would want the baby to be perfect but siennas baby was dead and there was nothing she could do about it


	7. Chapter 6

sienna was so happy that she had finally found her twin brother but she didn't know that he was the babies father and that the reason patrick had to get rid of sophie

"sienna im popping out"

"ok"

sienna wondered into patricks room she knew her dad was hiding something ever since that one day the day she met her twin brother she went trough all his stuff until she came to an old box it was padlocked and thats when she remember when she was 16 she found and old key she didn't now what it belonged to but now she thinks she does but where is the key and why is her dad keeping secrets from her

she searched the rest of patricks room she then found a set of keys they belonged to the old house that was now abandoned she looked through the keys she then found the smallest and put it inside the padlock the box opened she lifted off the lid and found a picture a young girl she looked at the back and it said

**_sophie aged 4_**

sienna started talking to herself

"sophie my daughter"

"sophie"

"sophie"

"i knew you were alive"

"sophie i will find you again"

"i love you always"

"i miss you sophie"

"I'm sorry"

she look through the box until she found an address

sienna thought to herself

is that where you live sophie

**sienna took the address and the picture and put them in her bag she locked the box and put it back in her dads wardrobe she put the key back in the cupboard she shut her dads bedroom door and wondered out of the house she was a mess and the only person she could talk to that wouldn't judge her was dodger**

she went over to the boat and dodger let her in

"mark i have a daughter and dad he said she was dead but she's alive can you come with me to find her"

"sienna you have a daughter"

"yes i was 14 and..."

"sienna what is it"

"i slept with this boy and soon after i fell pregnant dad locked me down in mums old basement until the baby was born i named her sophie after my best friend but then dad took her away he told me she was dead but look mark she's alive"

dodger looked at the picture of young 4 year old sophie

"sienna"

"yes"

"it was me"

"mark you what"

"we..."

"mark no it couldn't have been you"

"remember my dad he came to do work on your house and sienna we"

"your dodger the boy i ..."

"yeah"

"mark will you help me find her"

"sienna i can't its wrong no wonder patrick sent you off to private school and why he put her up for adoption we are twins and we have a baby together"

"mark please we never knew we don't have to tell sophie"

"what and lie to her, her while life about who her real dad is she'll have questions sienna soon enough sophie will want to know"

"mark i won't tell her please help me find our daughter"

"sienna i can't"

sienna walked out of the boat no wonder her dad was mad at her sleeping with dodger he was mark her twin brother they had a baby together and now what was sienna going to do no one could help her find her daughter feeling all alone once again she called a taxi and gave the driver the piece of paper with the address on he drove off when sienna arrived at the house it looked old and wasn't sure if this is where sophie lived

she knocked on the door and a kind woman answered

"hello dear what can i do for you"

"do you have sophie my sophie"

"you mean nico"

"yes my daughter"

"please can i see her does she know she was adopted yes and as soon as i told her she ran away she's gone off looking for you"

"I'm sorry i didn't come sooner i thought she was dead i would have came 5 years ago if i knew sophie was alive"

"its ok"

"where did she go have you told the police"

"no dear i don't know where she is and the police what are they going to do report a child ran away trying to find her mother"

"you need to phone the police she doesn't know where i live"

"i will later"

"ok i better go i need to find her"

meanwhile in the village nico had just turned up nico unaware who dodger was and dodger unaware who nico was


	8. Chapter 7

"hi im nico"

"im dodger are you lost"

"no I'm just looking for my mum"

"whats your mums name"

"im not sure"

"oh ok"

nico sat in the emporium as sienna rushed in

"mark she ran away looking for me"

"mum"

"are you..."

"sophie"

"no I'm..."

"your not my daughter my daughter is called sophie and your not sophie so jeu leave me and mark alone"

"ok I'm sorry...m...u...m"

"sienna she might be your daughter"

"you mean our daughter"

"sienna whatever happens I'm sorry but I'm never gonna be her dad but i will be here for sophie as her uncle mark or dodger whatever she wants to call me"

"no NO you have to be here as her dad"

"sienna i can't"

"mark please for me i still love you and when we get sophie back we can be a proper family"

"sienna no we are twins we can the a family not like that anyway"

sienna stormed out of the emporium

"NICO" sienna shouted after nico

but nico kept on running sienna ran after her

"nico I'm sorry you're sophie I'm your mum"

"no your not my mum you told me in the emporium and what is dodger my uncle then"

"sophie please"

"I'm called nico"

"your my baby my little girl your sophie and-NNNNIIIIIIICCCCCCOOOO"

patricks car hit sienna

"no"

dodger ran over nico are you ok"

"no its sienna she's my mum and he just drove straight into her"

"patrick why did you just knock sienna over"

"nico get the man in the emporium to ring an ambulance"

"ok dodger"

"patrick why nico has only just met her mum"

"and her dad mark"

"i'm nicos uncle and thats all i'll be"

"its on its way"

"ok nico"

"sienna SIENNA can you hear me"

"m..a...r...k"

"sienna keep speaking to me"

"mark ... l..ook..after nico ...for me"

"sienna you going to make it"

"mum I'm sorry"

"i love you...n.i..co"

"i love you to mum"


	9. Chapter 9

the ambulance came and took sienna to hospital dodger and nico went with her patrick was arrested for attempted murder

"mum"

"nico"

"mum your alive"

"well i had to stay strong for you"

"you can call me sophie if you like"

"sophie my beautiful baby girl"

nico sat next to sienna

"mum who is my dad"

"it doenst matter its not important now all that matters is that I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me again"

"why did granddad take me away from you and then tell you i was dead"

"i don't know soph"

"you do please tell me"

"no because if i do you will find out who your dad is and then you won't want to be with me anymore you'll run away again nico i can't tell you I'm sorry"

"MMMUUUMMM"

the doctors ran in

"please stand outside"

sienna went unconscious

"dodger its mum i think she's..."

"no nico don't say that"

"its my fault i got her stressed out i asked her why granddad took me away from her and why he said i was dead she went all funny with me she said if she told me i would run away thing she was sick"

"maybe you would"

"when she told me i didn't like it either i wanted to be sick but i couldn't what happened happened"

"i dont understand why can't you tell me"

"nico we can't tell you, you wouldn't like it"

"please i promise i won't run away"

"nico your mum she's woken up"

"MUM"

nico ran over to her mum and gave her a big hug"

"please tell me mum i promise i won't run away i'll never run away I've found my mum I'm not going to chuck that away am i"

"nico promise me"

"mum i promise"

"mark he's your d...a...d"

"no your twins mum"

"we never knew we where split at birth we never knew we were twins"

"and is that why granddad take me away"

"yes me and mark we slept together and then i was never aloud to see him again until i met him but then thats when we knew we were twins"

"mum I'm never going to run away you never knew you were twins and i love you but dodger he's my uncle not my dad ok"

"ok nico"

**the end hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
